stampy_long_headfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:L for Leeeeee x/@comment-86.155.216.197-20151022202441
It's going to happen to every parent who has ever introduced their children to the wonders of Santa Claus. When that dreaded day arrives and your child asks "Is Santa Claus Real?", here's what you can say and do to help yourself get out of a situation, unless you still believe in Santa, then continue believing. Steps Deal With the "Is Santa Claus Real" Question Step 1 1 Find out what has prompted their inquiry. Maybe they heard something at school or maybe some part of the story seems illogical to them. If this is the case, praise them for their critical thinking. This is actually a positive developmental step. In any case, knowing their reasons for asking the question will help you answer the question more skillfully. Ad Deal With the "Is Santa Claus Real" Question Step 2 2 Ask what the child believes. Just because the child is asking questions doesn't necessarily mean that he or she is emotionally ready to believe the truth. Asking, "Well, what do you think?" will give you an idea of where the child is both emotionally and cognitively. If the child still believes in Santa, despite any outside doubts, it's not time yet. Deal With the "Is Santa Claus Real" Question Step 3 3 Tell the truth, as you see fit depending on the child. Your child may be seeking for you to reassure him/her of Santa Claus' existence, and you may feel that your child needs to believe in something magical and pure. It's up to you when you spill the beans, but if your child is old enough, telling the actual truth may be the way to go. •If you feel your child is ready to hear the truth there are different ways you can go around this. Instead of saying he isn't real and leaving it as such explaining who "Santa" really was can help make the transition a lot easier. Saint Nicholas was a real person and while he may not be around anymore most people choose to continue to honor the tradition of leaving presents under the tree/in stockings/in shoes. Explaining who Saint Nicholas was as a person (regardless of whether or not you are religious) and how "Santa Claus" came to be as we know him today can not only help to keep the possibility of disappointment down but can also lead to them wanting to reach out and help others as well. •After your discussion it is usually a good idea to explain that every child asks this question at different times and they should be respectful of their classmates feelings and not to share their new knowledge if it can be helped. Deal With the "Is Santa Claus Real" Question Step 4 4 Apologize, if your child feels betrayed by you. Most children will not be angry, but be prepared for this outcome. Explain that until he or she asked the question, you could not reveal the answer. Also explain that you did that because it's a wonderful story that brought you and the child a lot of joy. Likewise, instruct your child to keep the secret of Santa and not ridicule anyone (friends, classmates, or younger siblings) who argue that Santa is real; the best reason to give is because his spirit is real and enduring. Deal With the "Is Santa Claus Real" Question Step 5 5 Explain that Santa embodies the real spirit of Christmas. Something like this: "Santa Claus is a magical spirit that lives inside of everyone who believes in him. He is real only for as long as you believe he is real and not for one moment longer. When your friends tell you that Santa is not real, they are correct. He isn't real for them any more. If you believe he is real, like I do, then he is. You can keep Santa alive in your heart for as long as you want to do so. Even when you're as old as I am." Or simply state: "We are all Santa," and discuss the times you do nice things for people throughout the year, expecting nothing in return. Deal With the "Is Santa Claus Real" Question Step 6 6 Recruit them to become one of Santa's helpers. Children who ask the magic question, "Is Santa Claus real?", may become Santa's helper if they want to be. Santa's helpers are people who help Santa fill the stockings and arranges the presents under the tree on Christmas Eve while everyone else is sleeping. Deal With the "Is Santa Claus Real" Question Step 7 7 Remember. You can tell them about how you learned. Also, there's no proof that he isn't real! Ad Give us 3 minutes of knowledge! Can you tell us about Trash talking? Yes No Can you tell us about Tongue tricks? Yes No Can you tell us about Mobile cell phones (United Kingdom)? Yes No Can you tell us about Cutting and Styling Bangs? Yes No Tips •Keep the explanation simple and to the point. •Expect some children to relapse into denial of the truth and let them. This is a sign they are not emotionally ready to handle the truth, and perfectly normal. •Maintain eye contact with your child while speaking and listening. It's respectful. •The true story of St. Nicholas can be helpful in explaining Santa's characteristics of generosity and anonymity. When he died, his spirit remained alive in the hearts and minds of those who loved him and that spirit lives on to this day. Although the stories of St. Nicholas include incidents of omniscience and even flying, there are not reindeer or arctic toy shops. Explain that those were just made up to make the magic of Santa even more special. •It may be better to never start the lie to begin with, but the story of Santa is so popular, they are bound to hear it from someone. (But consider if not allowing the magic of Santa into his or her life is worth it.) •Just tell your child. When they ask, look them straight in the eye. Tell them: "I think you know the answer to that". Walk away. Whisper, "Yes! Question averted." •Tell them, "As long as you believe, there will always be a Santa!" •Just tell them, "If you think there is a Santa, there is a Santa." •Don't spoil it for younger siblings. Growing up with the knowledge that "Santa" is real gives happiness, joy, and imagination rights to them. Warnings •Don't try to force the child into believing in Santa when he or she shows doubt. Avoiding the end of this innocent magical time may be tempting, but when it's time, let your child cross into a more adult understanding of Christmas. •Be prepared for some anger or hurt feelings toward you for not telling them, especially if they have heard this from a friend or older child. But the resentment, if any, does not tend to last long. Sources and Citations •Full text of "Yes, Virginia" letter and the Wikipedia article about it. Article Info Categories: Christmas for Kids In other languages: Español: responder si Santa Claus existe o no, Italiano: Affrontare la Domanda se "Babbo Natale Esiste", Português: Responder se O Papai Noel é Real ou Não, Français: répondre à un enfant qui demande si le père Noël existe vraiment, Deutsch: Die Frage nach der Existenz des Weihnachtsmannes, Русский: быть с вопросом "А Дед Мороз существует" Discuss Print Email Edit Send fan mail to authors Thanks to all authors for creating a page that has been read 632,758 times. Did this article help you? Yes No What topics are you knowledgeable about? About this wikiHow 1295 votes Helpful 632,758 views Updated 6 weeks ago 89 Co-authors Random Article Write An Article Related Articles Pass Time from Christmas Eve to Christmas Morning How to Pass Time from Christmas Eve to Christmas Morning Send Santa Letters How to Send Santa Letters Decide What to Put in a Child's Stocking How to Decide What to Put in a Child's Stocking Create a Lasting Tradition for Baby's First Christmas How to Create a Lasting Tradition for Baby's First Christmas Share 120 Featured Articles Train Your Bird How to Train Your Bird Detect Counterfeit US Money How to Detect Counterfeit US Money Install a Chair Rail How to Install a Chair Rail Get a Smaller Waist How to Get a Smaller Waist Meet a Community Member Hailey Meet Hailey, a dedicated wikiHowian of over two years who has started 132 articles and reviewed over 41,500 recent changes. She enjoys editing new articles, patrolling recent changes, and interacting in the wikiHow forums. Her favorite article she’s worked on is How to Keep Cats Out of the House, and her favorite article on wikiHow is How to Care for a New Cat. She’s proud of having started so many new topics, and she says it’s fun helping to make wikiHow grow bit by bit each day. Join The Community Follow Us On... Home About wikiHow Terms of Use RSS Site map Log In Mobile view All text shared under a Creative Commons License. Powered by Mediawiki.